Desert Dream
by ellerose11711
Summary: Will family cut in the way of love? If she gets her guy will I get mine? -plot line. for mah bestest buddy! if you liked my other naruto one you will probably like this one.
1. Guess who's home!

**Hey kids. This is a storie for Naruto with mah charrie, Tazora. In this one she has a sister though (she did in the other too i guess) Tizea. uh, you'll figure out what happens later on i guess.

* * *

**

"Talking"

_Tazora thinking _

Gaara thinking

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. Oh, but if i did...

* * *

**

"You wanted to see me, Kazekage sama?" I said, opening the door to his office and stepping in. _Of course he wanted to see you; he called you here. _

The Kazekage looked up, putting his papers aside and nodded. "Ah, yes Tazora." I blushed when he said my name in his deep voice. "Your sister just got here. She wants you to go meet her now." I nodded, and turned to leave. I opened the door just as Kankuro, the Kazekage's brother was opening it to come in. I ran smack into him, but I was the one who fell over. I could hear Kankuro laughing as I struggled to stand in the doorway.

"Wow your clumsy." He said, not helping me, just watching me stand.

"Wow your a gentleman." I said, deciding I'd just crawl out of the way. I stayed sitting and brushing my hair out of my face. I glanced back to the open door to the Kazekage's office. He had stood up and he was already at the door.

"I'm sorry about my brother's behaviour." Gaara said, holding out a hand to help me up. I blinked once, and took his hand. It was warm and soft, which it surprised me. I blushed when I stood, letting go of his hand. Both of them were at least three inches taller than me, and I wasn't that short.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it; I have siblings too." He nodded. _Well, duh. My sister is here after all. _

"Well Taz, looks like I'm going in the same direction as you so lets go!" Kankuro said, stepping out of the way so we could go. I nodded and walked away. Only till we were half way to the Suna entrance did I realize the Kazekage was still with us. I blushed when I looked up and saw him, feeling slightly embarrassed we hadn't included him in the conversation. I glanced at Kankuro to see if he had noticed too, but he had a puzzled look on his face, and still looked ahead.

Shortly after we came to the opening in the two stone walls. A girl with dark brown hair that went to her shoulders stood there, looking up at the sky. There were bags all around her, and she had one still on her back. "Taz!" she shouted when she saw me. I yelled back and ran to give her a hug. With one arm still around her, I turned to the Kazekage and his brother.

"Hey guys this is-" I broke off seeing Kankuro still staring at her. She hadn't noticed though, she was still laughing. "Uh, this is Tizea, my sister." she was just a year older than me, but no one could tell. They always asked if we were twins, though we thought we looked nothing alike. "And Tizea, this is Kankuro, and the Kazekage himself, Gaara."

Tizea smiled, and polietly shook hands with each of them. Kankuro was a dark shade of pink.

I picked up up some of her bags, and immediately dropped one down; it weighed tons. "What, are you moving in?!" I shouted. She smiled widely and laughed some more. "No way-" I could not believe it. No one had told me anything!

"Excuse me, Tazora. She didn't want me to tell you just yet." Gaara said, coming over and picking up a bag. "Its nice to meet you in person. Tazora has told me all about you." He said politely. I glanced at Kankuro. His mouth was open, as if words failed him.

"Adfahl..." was all that came out of his mouth. Tizea looked at him, then at his head cover thing and started laughing yet again.

"Aw, what a cute kittie!" she laughed as we stepped into the shade of the cliffs. Kankuro's hand snapped to his head and he pulled off the head thing. He shoved it in a pocket, but his mouth still failed him. He grabbed the rest of Tizea's bags; three of them which were all as heavy as the two i had picked up. Tizea and I pulled ahead, leaving Gaara and Kankuro behind us while we talked on.

Even though Tizea was talking loudly, I could hear what Kankuro was saying to Gaara. "Wow- Tazora is pretty, but Tizea-... She's, she's... wow." I glanced behind me. Gaara's eyes had narrowed when his brother had said my name, but he was still listening to Kankuro. Kankuro's face was bright red and his breathing was heavy. I was guessing it wasn't from the weight of the bags.

"Taz- Taz are you still listening to me?" Tizea said, touching my arm. My attention turned back too her.

"uh something about becoming a medical nin.." I replied, paying attention to her now. She smiled and babbled on.

* * *

**(Tizea)**

**(at the moment when Tazora arrives with Kankuro and Gaara)**

I set my numerous bags down, and shook the hair out of my eyes. I put a hand over my eyes and looked up at the cliffs surrounding the Sand village. I'd never been here before, and I was excited to see the inside.

'Wow this place is big.' I murmured in my head. There were people up amongst the cliffs, looking down at me, but they didn't seem too worried about me. They knew I was coming. Then I saw my sister in between two men. I recognized the Kazekage first by his outfit, then by the pictures Tazora had sent me of him and her. The other guy I did not recognize. I called out to her anyways.

Tazora introduced me to Gaara, then to Kankuro. When he held his hand out, I took it with a smile, and I could feel his hand shaking in mine. He had a sort of ridiculous hat thing on that made him look like a kitty, and when I commented on it, he blushed like crazy and shoved it away into a pocket. When we started walking he grabbed half of my bags and put them on his back. 'Wow, hes cute...I hope hes not gay.'


	2. I think he liiikes you

**Hey kids- thanks for the reviews. hey wait do i have reviews? oh well i can't remember... ah yes i do. good job!**

"Talking"

_Tazora thinking_

_Gaara thinking_

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. Oh, but if i did...

* * *

**

**(Tazora)**

I sighed and followed Tizea into her room. She had been talking nonstop about the Leaf village, and I tried my best to listen. I never realized how much she like to talk. Immediately she wanted to see my room. Our rooms were connected; mine was to the left if you were in the hallway facing the door, and hers was right. The Kazekage's office was connected to his house, and his brother and sister lived in it. When I had come here, Temari had insisted on allowing me to stay here, and Gaara couldn't argue much.

_-Flashback-_

_I stumbled into the Hidden Sand village, bleeding and almost dead. I had fought my way through bandits and other people who only wanted to harm me, but I had gotten away from the Leaf Village. That was all the counted. As my blood turned the sand red, there were guards running around, one holding a kunai to my throat._

_A man with dark red hair and piercing blue eyes commanded them to stop, and walked over to me. I couldn't remember much after that besides him lifting me, then darkness. I also remember waking up in a hospital. But every time I woke the man with red hair was there. When I cried out in pain he put his cold hand on mine and called softly for a medical nin._

_When I had woken up, I was alone. That is except for the man. This time I saw him clearly. He had a tattoo on his forehead: the symbol for love. He must've thought i was still delusional because he was whispering. A chair was pulled up to the side of my bed, with him in it, and he was holding my hand and whispering to me._

_"Do you want to hear my story?" He asked. "I was a little boy once. I had a monster inside of me. I was dead, but he was alive- he kept me alive by living in my body." His voice shook with anger and sadness. "He caused everyone to hate me. I killed, and he rejoiced. My own brother and sister moved away from me. I was a killer and a monster. I was sick and evil. I had no friends. All I had was a teddy bear. He was my only friend." He smiled sadly when he mentioned his teddy bear. I listened to his story in silence, only moaning in pain a few times. "When he left me, he left me broken and dying as you had been. No one had saved me then, but I've saved you now. Does that add up for anything?"_

_I wanted to tell him yes. I wanted to thank him and tell him he was wrong. He wasn't a monster. _

_After I had recovered he had always been like a shadow. But it didn't bother me. It was nice. With him there all the time we formed a relationship.

* * *

_

Tizea's talking slowed down. There was a knock on her door, so I stood and opened the door to see Temari standing there.

"Hey!" she said coming in. "Your Tizea right? Ha- Tazora never stops talking about you and yea..." Temari trailed off, looking around the room. Another knock came on the door. I opened the door to Gaara. This time he wasn't wearing his Kazekage uniform, but nice black pants and a nice button up black shirt with a collar.

"Woww.." I murmured. He smiled at me and took my hand.

"Kankuro suggested we should go out to eat to celebrate your safe arrival." I looked around Temari to see Tizea's reaction. She was blushing and brushing her hair. Temari nodded.

"That would be fun." I said, squeezing Gaara's hand. I let go though and went over to the door that connect me and my sister's room. I opened the door, and was closing it but a foot was stopping it from closing. "Hey." I murmured, realizing it was Gaara. He came in fully and went and sat on my bed. I smiled, blushed and went over to my wardrobe. "What should I wear?" I asked, looking at all my clothing. He came over and put his arms around me.

"Whatever. You look beautiful in everything." I sighed and told him thank you, but it didn't help. He laughed and opened the door a little wider. He pulled out a dark red shirt, one that was the color on my highlights, that buttoned up the front. "This is new, isn't it?" I shook my head.

"I just haven't worn it before." He nodded and held it out for me to take. He went through the rest of my clothes, then took out a white skirt with red lining. I smiled and took it. It would please two people at once; Gaara for me wearing it, and Tizea because she had gotten it for me for my birthday, February 19.

Gaara was sitting on my bed, watching me. I blushed and nodded. "Well... I'm gonna go change now." I could tell my face was red and getting redder. I was hoping he would get the bait and leave, but he just sat there nodding. "Uhh." I just awkwardly turned away, shifting the hangers from hand to hand. He finally realized what I was intending and stood.

"I guess I'll go wait outside." He turned away, but not before I could see the blush on his face. I smiled and crossed the room to him.

"Thanks, love." I murmured and kissed him on the cheek. He gave me a hug then closed the door quietly. I sighed and started to change. Once I had my things put on, I went into the bath room. I brushed my teeth and my hair, then washed my face. I went back into my room, just as someone was knocking on the door that connected my room to Tizea's. "Uhg come in!" I yelled, looking through my shoes. Tizea came through.

"I can't find anything to wear." She said, throwing her hands up. I sighed and stood up.

"Your telling me that you brought all you things and nothing in there is wearable?" I said disbelievingly. She blushed and asked for me to come help her pick something out. I laughed and followed her into her room. I picked out a dark green v neck long sleeved shirt. I picked out a black skirt and flat black shoes. She lent me a pair of dark red flats and we left the room. We turned the corner to see Kankuro holding some flowers and wearing some nice clothes like Gaara.

When he saw Tizea, he blushed madly and held out the flowers. "You look nice." He stammered. Tizea took the flowers tentivley and turned when she heard the flaping of running feet. Temari was running towards us, and looking at Kankuro. She saw the flowers in Tizea's hands and turned to Kankuro and back to us.

"You two look pretty." she said breathless. Then she turned back to Kankuro. "You already gave her the flowers? Kankuro!" she was whispering, but loudly. She and Kankuro were pretending like we couldn't hear. She glanced at us, then starting pulling Kankuro away by his collar. Gaara stepped out of his office just as his brother and sister passed, and pressed back against the door. I laughed and turned to Tizea.

"I think he liiikes you." I said, teasing my older sister. For once she didn't deny it or anything. She just blushed and muttered something. Gaara walked over to us and took my hand.

"You two look nice." He said, glancing at Tizea. She smiled back and thanked him. Gaara started talking again. "So we're going to eat down town to eat." I nodded and wandered out with them. When we got outside, Temari was still talking to Kankuro, and he was looking utterly embarrassed. It reminded me of a three year old getting yelled out for doing something wrong.

Temari stopped talking when we reached them. "So, shall we go?" I had a feeling this evening was just about to get entertaining.


End file.
